Facade
by MisterMukuro
Summary: Plot: Adam/Glacier is a boy with no hopes of doing anything until an unexpected phenomenon occurs involving: him, his 3 friends and a little girl in fights at a school in a different dimension. I didn't know which category it would go in so I looked around and thought this was the most appropriate. (My grammar and spelling suck, but I am learning)
1. Chapter 1

**Facade chapter 1, what did I get myself into?**

A look at the sky, a closure of a door, a stare at the ground and a look like a dead fish. A boy who had no ambitions and just calmly ploughed through life without a care, he just stares into the ground and expects the ground to rise up in front of him. His name was Adam. His eyes were completely dark and you could not see any sort of light in them. His hair was short, dark brown and the sides of his hair reflected light, at least some part of his body could still make contact with light.

"I never knew times like these could be so boring, I guess that is a good thing"-Adam said with a sigh.

Every time he took a step, there was no life or sound inside of the impact with the ground.

One of his friends rushed to his side at a very fast pace. The boy had short black hair with a very lively expression on his face.

"You always go on without me, huh"

"I have no reason to be late for this meet up if you can't get ready faster"-Adam said with a very emotionless tone.

(These friends...they are completely different from me...and I don't care)-Adam thought to himself.

"Sigh, you're always such a downer, brighten up for once"

(Tch, he can never understand a person like me)-Adam thought.

A drunk guy suddenly walks closer to the two.

"Hey...YOU...you got money?"-The drunk guy asks.

"No, so be on your way"-Adam says with a cold glance.

"HEY, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, YOU BRAT!" The drunk guy says furiously.

The drunk guy swings for Adam, but...Adam...disappears into thin air...

(What...what happened?)-Adam thought to himself.

A white, clear background suddenly appears in front of Adams' eyes. It turns out; he had just been sent to the North Pole.

(Am I in Antarctica or something? Was that teleportation?)-Adam thought to himself.

He decides to walk in this desolate, cold place. He then realises something...he can't feel the cold temperature.

"Huh? So weird..."-Adam says when realising this.

Adam then sees a shack in the distance. He then rushes towards the shack to look inside.

To his surprise, there was a little girl in there. A girl that had purple hair and the hair only went down to the jaw. She had a sad expression on her face; it looked similar to an abandoned puppy.

There was silence for a solid 5 minutes.

"So...you are the guy?" The girl said with a mild tone of voice.

Adam looks at the girl with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"-Adam said.

"My dad told me there would be someone special coming to this location...guess he lied"

(Jeez, talk about judging a book by its cover)-Adam thought.

The girl stood up touched one of the shack walls with her palm.

"Watch"

A sudden blast of force blew one of the shack walls flying.

(The hell?)-Adam thought in surprise.

"That is what we call alloy abilities. Mine are called Repel and Trajection. Repel pushes objects away from me. Trajection lets me control the objects path when I touch it with repel" –The girl said in a lecturing tone.

(What am I getting involved in?)-Adam thought.

"You should have two of these powers. Hold out your hand and imagine pushing something away from you"

Adam imagined pushing the physical form of work.

(All my imagination is pushed aside because of work...I have to...THROW IT AWAY!)

A sudden surge of cold ice flew at a tremendous speed.

"So some of it was true"-the girl said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my father said that a person with Ice and Wind properties would be sent here"

(This explains why I could not feel the cold when I got here, I think)

"Before I have to make sure you can control the powers properly, I was given a box with all the information on it regarding this whole situation"

"Box? Your dad is very prepared"-Adam said with a straight man tone.

"He thought it would be easier if all the information was on paper. But first I will tell you something that is very important that I could figure out by the information"

(Finally I get explanations...But first I need to ask who i-)

Adam's thoughts where then interrupted by an answer.

"I bet you were wondering who I am just now. I will answer. I will tell you my original name then my code name"

(Original name? Code name? Too much is happening for me to understand at this point)

"My original name is Ellie. My code name is Forsa"

"Original and code names...what are you talking about?"

"Original names are names that are used before the accident and code names are given after"-The girl said in an informing manner.

"Accident?"-Adam questioned.

"Before the alloy and property powers were sent out, before the surge of force giving a certain few people in the world, abilities like mine and yours. So, looking at your powers and attitude. The name that was given to you was Glacier"

"Glacier?"

"From now on, that is your name. Remember what I said about code names? Yes, that is your code name. I was also told that you would have team-mates as well. Their names are: Swift (Note: the friend who rushed to Adam's side at the beginning), Phoenix and Incinerator"

(All these names and I have no clue who and what she means...little girls are so vague when describing...at least this one is more logical than the rest)

"Don't get wrapped around by just that bit of information. There is more on the papers in the box"

Adam opens the box.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Facade chapter 2, Alloys and properties**

Alloys. This word is used in science to describe two atoms forming something else. But, in this new age created by one man, it is now used to describe powers forming into one body. The step-down from alloys is a property, which is just one power in one body but the amount of power in that ability is either infinitely strong or infinitely weak depending on the person who acquires only one.

"Huh, so that is what you mean"-Glacier said.

"Look at the other ones for more information"- Forsa said with a demanding tone.

Glacier picks up another piece of paper with another explanation.

"Oh, this looks like a letter"-Glacier said with a depressing sigh.

"Just read it"-Forsa says forcefully.

As these new abilities give us new powers as fighting potential, it also gives us a speeded up brain process enabling us to become infinitely smarter. This leads us to further evolving into a new age. This enabled me to discover an entirely new dimension coexisting with us that was a completely blank slate. Since our powers could get out of hand at any moment, this new dimension will be everyone with a single strong power and alloys new home. This might be sudden but catch the plane in the biggest airport near you saying "?" on the side. Only people with single strong or alloy abilities can see it. This plane will be due to set off one month from now on October 20th. The reason why we need this new dimension? To protect the outside world from our fights since the schools in the new dimension are built to sustain the powers of strong individuals. Basically, the schools are all about fighting.

"That was a long letter. Hey wait, why am I sent long letters explaining everything?"

"Because sending you here must have been confusing enough for you"-Forsa said in a demeaning manner.

(This girl knows me more than I do myself... still; her manners for a girl her age are terrible)

"Anyways, time for you to start training"

Back in Glacier's hometown...

"Huh? WHAT IS THIS?!" Swift exclaimed.

Swift was with two other friends who have code names already. All three of them had a letter each explaining their code names, a brief explanation of alloy powers and what to do and about the new dimension. A boy, who we call incinerator, had blonde hair which was very spiky and always has a calming expression on his face. The other boy, who we call Phoenix, had a very dull expression and had blue streaks in his brown hair which went down to his shoulders.

"So this is some sort of new thing, huh?" Incinerator said in disbelief.

"Whatever, sounds boring as hell"- Phoenix said without an ounce of passion.

(Phoenix is nearly as gloomy as Adam)-Swift thought.

"Let's review this again. Each of us needs to hold out our palms and imagine pushing something away"-Swift said.

All three of them imagined pushing away a certain quality. Swift pushed away Laziness, Incinerator pushed away anger and Phoenix pushed away liveliness.

Swifts' left arm turned into a blade and he could swing extremely fast.

Incinerators' right arm was suddenly coated in metal and was very hot.

Phoenix could only make his arm emit flames, but, when he walked a bit, he felt lighter than before.

(This isn't nearly as weird as seeing Adam disappear in front of my own eyes)-Swift thought.

"Good evening!"

"Huh? Who was that?" all three of them said in sync.

"Oh, I am right behind you"-the voice said.

When they turned around, they saw a man with white hair and a welcoming expression on his face.

"Who are you? A creepy evil mastermind who touches kids with a fake expression?"-Phoenix said calmly.

(That has to be the worst thing to say to someone you just met!)-Swift thought with a straight man tone.

"So rude for someone you just met, Mister Boring"-The man said.

(He shook it off with a comeback!)-Swift thought with disbelief.

Anyways, my name is stitch, the doctor of the school you three will be going to"

(School huh? Sounds more like a military camp)-Swift thought.

"I recommend you start training before the flight to the new dimension. Also, don't worry about Adam or as we call him, Glacier. He is training as well, just in a different place"

(Sigh, what a relief)-Swift and Incinerator thought.

"I will be going now, got things to do in the new dimension. Goodbye"

Stitch left at a quickening pace. So fast, that they couldn't even say goodbye fast enough.

"Well, let's do what he said. We are forced into this, we might as well go with it"-Swift said with confidence.

Phoenix sighs.

(Do your best, Glacier)-Swift thought.

Back in the North Pole...

Glacier forms an orb in his left palm and fires it at a piece of ice. The orb seems to be made of Wind and Ice combined.

"See, you are learning"- Forsa said with a sarcastic tone.

(God, I am getting looked down on by a little kid)

"Keep practising for two more weeks and then you will be set"

2 weeks pass...

Find out the results of Glaciers training in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Facade chapter 3, the key departure**

"Ok, two weeks have gone since you could fire balls from your hand, put your strength into this one"-Glacier says in a morale boosting manner.

(Pep talks from a 10 year old, tch)

Glacier starts concentrating and grabs his left arm with his right arm as support and implants his legs into the ground. Then, a blade appears from inside his arm and he fires it at a sheet of ice. The sheet of ice cracks and the top half falls off.

(Wow, he did pretty well there)

"You certainly have improved"-Forsa said with a massive smile.

(Huh, wait one second...Why has her attitude changed this much?)

"Seems like we need to head close to the plane to the new dimension now"

(Wait, I figured it out. Why did she have puppy eyes when I first saw her? Why was she here if she had a father? The reason is, because her father abandoned her here. Why the hell was she so calm when speaking about him?)

Glacier follows Forsa closely while thinking about this matter.

(She just wanted me to get through this? That could explain her attitude right now)

"Well, I taught you how to make ice under your feet, so make an ice path. Go home; make it to the new dimension"

Glacier holds out his hand to Forsa like a child crossing the road. Forsa felt warmth of comfort just from seeing a hand reach out to her after she was abandoned.

" ...Hmm...I don't know"-Forsa said nervously.

"You think I wasn't going to take you with me? You taught me all this and why would you want to stay here? Don't take this the wrong way, it isn't like I like you anyway"-Glacier said turning away.

This did not affect Glacier because she could see through him and tell he was lying. Forsa slowly moves her hand closer to his. Forsa then grasps her hand tightly onto his like a child at a road crossing.

"Let's go then"-Glacier says with the tiniest of light shining on his face.

They then walk on water using Glacier's ice power which freezes the water beneath him.

(Seems, I was wrong about this guy)-Glacier thought with a happy grin.

They then started to pick up the pace and started to run. Glacier offered to give her a piggy back. She accepted, and then Glacier started to slide his way to the goal.

6 days later...

"Phew, we made it"-Forsa said with relief.

(I was the one doing all the work)-Glacier thought.

"We may have made it to the coast, but we are not at our destination yet"-Forsa said with a determined look.

Suddenly, the two were teleported to Glaciers hometown.

"This again?"-Glacier said calmly.

"My father's doing. One of his powers is teleportation. He can teleport anyone as long as he has touched them"-Forsa said.

(Touched them? When did he touch me? He must have been the one who teleported me)

"You are thinking how he teleported you, right? The reason why is because the surge of power put something inside of you. It isn't materialistic, but it is inside you nonetheless"

(Yet again, she reads my mind. Wait, inside of me? I have a weird feeling right now)

"I didn't explain about it did I? Okay, I will tell you. When my father experimented, he looked through books on extinct, mythological and modern day animals. He looked at the outer layers of animals and decided to make them for himself. Unfortunately, he could never make it materialise. But, he could make it in spirit form. He then started to create a lot of animals and creatures he looked at in the books. I have one of these. The only difference is, mine was a failed experiment and never formed into an animal and stayed as an alternate me"-Forsa explained.

"Alternate me? What do you mean by that?"

"A separate side to me that never became an animal. I forget to tell you, you have one of these too. Judging from your powers and attitude, yours is...the Yeti"

(The yeti, huh...)

"Anyways, we got to get going. You want to see your friends, right?"

"Yeah..."

The two then rushed to where they think that Glacier's friends were training. They ran through a park, roads and through housing estates.

"We are nearly there"-Forsa said loudly.

Then...

(What? What is this?)

They started to feel weak and a evil presence started to spite from a person walking past the two...Glacier then knocked that person with his shoulder when running past...then...there was a sudden slashing noise that appeared.

When Forsa looked to the left...she could see a left arm sent flying in the air...it was Glacier's. Glacier fell down onto the ground with a blank stare. Forsa was shaking with fear and sadness.

"Hehehehe, this is the power of the new dimension, newborn"-the guy who slashed Glacier said.

The guy then walked off while saying "if this is all you have...then the new dimension won't treat you kindly".

Forsa started to panic.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"-Forsa repeated in a very shaky tone while crying.

The doctor Stitch then appeared amidst the panic.

"Leave it to me, Forsa"

(That guy...will pay for this)-Forsa thought angrily.

Stitch then grabbed Glacier and ran off...

Will Glacier come out alive? Find out next chapter.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Facade chapter 4, early arrival**

18th October 2014...

Glacier was lying in a hospital bed after being slashed by a man that was unknown to him.

(Where am I?)-Glacier thought.

Glacier then opened his eyes to see Stitch looking at his IV monitor.

"Oh, you're awake"

"Where am I?"

"I know this is sudden but, you are now in the new dimension"

"New dimension? What day is it?"

"It's October 18th. I brought you here early because of the condition you were in"

(Condition? Oh...I was cut by that random guy)

Glacier then flashes back to when he was cut and grits his teeth.

"That bastard..."

"I guess I will have to tell you who cut you"

Stitch then described what he looked like. The man had wavy black hair with a straightened look on his face.

"That guy's name was Shade. We told him to take a break from the new dimension and sent him to the original world"

(Break? I was told the new dimension was a new place. There is something we are not being told here)

"Shade is on his three year training phase right about now. Our customs here will be clearer later on"

Stitch then walks out of the door and sees Forsa, Incinerator, Swift and Phoenix waiting to see him.

"He is awake now. Walk in and say hi"

All 4 of them walk in.

"Welcome to the new dimension, Glacier"-Swift said cheerfully.

Forsa looked down in pity of herself for not helping Glacier.

"Why are you guys here? Wasn't the plane supposed to be here on the 20th?"Glacier asked.

"They let us four come here earlier since your accident"-Glacier said depressingly.

"Hey, Glacier. I heard about your stuff in the North Pole. I heard about Forsa too"-Swift said.

"At least you guys are not left in the dark"

"Okay, he will need more time to recover so I will show you where you will be staying in the new dimension"-Stitch said in a rush.

In Glaciers head...

(Huh? Is this my brain?)

Gla...ci...er...

(What?)

You...are...not...alone

(My mind must be getting messed up)

You...will...find...out...soon...

With Glacier's friends...

They all look at a medium sized house with a pool.

"For a school, they sure do have funds to make each house like this"-Swift said in a questioning manner.

"The leaflet says it has 4 bedrooms...five of us...two are going to have to share..."-said Forsa.

"Sigh, I will share with Incinerator-Phoenix said in a depressing tone.

(Somehow, that seems like a bad idea)-Swift thought.

"I will go with Incinerator instead"-Swift said.

"That was easy. Now, what to do till the 20th..."-Forsa said.

"We can have a look around this town"-Incinerator said.

"Well, you can all do that. I will be going for a run around"-Swift said getting ready to pounce.

"I will go and have a look inside"-Forsa said.

They all did separate things. Swift went to have a run around the town, Incinerator went for a leisurely walk around, Phoenix went to claim a room for him which was a Box Room and Forsa started to carry in everyone's luggage while looking round the house.

(Letting a 10 year old do all the carrying, how irresponsible are these guys?)

Forsa then picked up Glaciers bag-which was picked by Swift- and started to hope.

(You can get better, I know you can)

"Oh, I need to get all these cases in"-Forsa said without suspicion.

An hour later...

"I am back!"-Swift and Incinerator said in sync.

"Seems like the town is completely empty except from the stores"-Incinerator said.

"Well, it makes sense since it isn't the 20th yet"-Forsa said.

"True, the official planes have not set off yet"-Swift said.

4 days earlier...

"I successfully sent Glacier to the new dimension where he will rest until the 20th"-Stitch said.

"Is he okay?"-Swift said.

"He should be fine"

(What a relief)-Swift thought.

"I scheduled an early plane on the 18th for you four to catch since you will need to send his stuff with you too"

Back to present day...

(Would it have mattered if we came in later? He must have sent us here earlier to see him)-Forsa thought.

Back in the hospital...

Glacier looks up and then looks to the left of him to where his arm was. He then sees a left arm.

(Huh? My arm was chopped off, why do I have one?)

Stitch then walks into the room.

"You're probably wondering why you have a left arm when it got chopped off. The answer is your arm was replaced. The arm you have now is an arm I created"

(Created? This new time sure is advanced)

"I looked into your powers and was told you could create a blade from ice and wind. From this information, I used the power duplicator machine which looks into your abilities and can copy them for a short period. I used this method to create a half human and half blade arm"

(I see no blade...)

"The way you show the blade is by using voice commands. I got my assistant to recognise your voice because her power is called Echo which can repeat and enhance the volume of the sound. I made it so the blade could only be shown when you say Wind release. Once you say this, the part from your elbow to your hand will turn into a blade"

(Hmm...A blade...)

"One tip: Only say it when in a fight or training; don't use it for standard uses"

A new weapon has been forged.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Facade chapter 5, Discharged**

October 19th. The air was unusually thick as an aura was emanating from outside of Glaciers hospital room. A Girl with short brown hair- that went to her shoulders- walked past with an angry look on her face.

Stitch swiftly turned around when sensing this aura.

"What the?"-Stitch exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Glacier said while waking up.

(He didn't sense it?)-Stitch thought with surprise.

The aura then disappeared; most likely gone too far away.

"It's nothing. By the way, you look like you are in a good stable condition"

Glacier then looked at his left arm and remembered Shade's face and clenched his fist.

"Say...where do I find the guy who chopped me?"-Glacier said calmly.

Stitch then tried to think of a way to break it to him without Glacier getting angry. But before Stitch could break the news to him, Forsa jumped through the window and landed on the bed while smiling.

(Young ones these days; no cares whatsoever)-Stitch thought to himself.

"Well, he looks like he is in good condition so I will discharge him no-"

"NICE!"

(How rude)-Stitch thought while looking miserable.

"Let's go"-Forsa said in a jolly tone.

Forsa then grabbed Glaciers hand and dragged him at a fastening pace. Glacier then started to hear the voice he heard earlier.

(It's okay, you will learn eventually)

(Now is not the time)

(I look forward to showing myself to you...)

"Him again..."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Forget about it Forsa"

Forsa then dragged Glacier all the way to the house they were going to be staying in.

"Look, this is the house we was given"

(House? Given? The school really is easy going...)

"Let's go in and see the others"-Forsa said while walking into the fence.

Glacier then heads to the door while ignoring Forsa's random stupid acts of clumsiness. They both walk in and see Swift exercising and Incinerator cooking dinner.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Swift packed your bag and brought it with him"-Forsa said with a happy look on her face.

"That's...nice"-Glacier said with a sigh.

(He hasn't changed at all)-They all thought in sync.

"Hey! Phoenix! The food is done!"-Incinerator shouted.

Phoenix then ran down and sat down with the others. Incinerator then went back to the kitchen and grabbed the plates and handed out the drinks.

"So, how large is this place? - Glacier asked Swift.

"Pretty large, took me a solid 45 minutes to run around the district"

"To say you have a speed power, you took a long time"-Phoenix said with a demeaning tone.

Swift then slams his hand down fast onto the table.

"Hey. Exercising doesn't work when you are given handicaps!"

(These two really do fight like opposites)- Forsa thought with a "not surprised" tone.

Glacier then stared outside the window and thought about the voice.

"Say, you were acting weird when we were getting here. What were you doing?"

Glacier then proceeded to answer Forsa's question but questioned whether or not she would believe it.

"Do you hear voices in your head?"

Forsa then gave him a blank look and proceeded to answer him.

"Everyone with a spiritual anchor does"

"Spiritual anchor?"

"A spiritual anchor is what both of us and a few others has inside of them. The spirits that I told you about when we were on the way to your hometown"

"Oh. So that is the full name of them since not all are animals, huh..."

A sudden silence filled the room which was immediately broken.

"Stop with this serious talk, the food is getting cold"-Incinerator said waving his hands in panic.

They all then started to enjoy themselves feasting on the food Incinerator made and gulping down the drinks that were given out.

"Phew, all full"-Swift said.

"It's the start of our term tomorrow; we need to be prepared for what will face us"-Forsa said.

Glacier then remembers what Shade said when his arm got cut.

"To do so, we all need to go to sleep earlier so we have more energy"

(She has hardly known any of us for a good amount of time and now she is in charge apparently. She is kind of scary)-Glacier thought.

They then headed towards their rooms.

"Oh, Glacier. I forgot to show you your room when we got here"

Forsa then showed Glacier to his room which was the first room upstairs.

"Here. Anyways, goodnight"

Forsa then rushed to her bed and jumped in it.

(Sigh, how lively can she be? 10 year olds I guess...)

Glacier then opened the door to his room and slowly walked to his bed and lied on it. He then slowly closed his eyes like he had just died and someone was closing his eyelids.

Then...

(The next day huh)

(Lucky you)

(I will finally see your full strength here then...)

(Get to sleep and wake up feeling refreshed huh)

(This will definitely be interesting)

The voice appears before the start of the group's term at the school. What awaits them on their first day?

Find out in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Facade chapter 6, the beginning term**

October 20th...

A yawn could be heard very clearly from Glacier's room. Forsa then ran into his room and threw his alarm clock through the window creating a loud smashing noise that could be heard for miles. Glacier then suddenly gets up and stares at Forsa.

(Really?)-Glacier thought.

"Your yawning was starting to annoy me. Anyway, it's 7:03am so get ready"

Glacier then got ready and saw the others outside waiting for him.

"Even in a new world"- Swift said with a sigh.

"Always criticisms with you guys"

They then proceeded to walk to the school.

"Well, time to begin. What do you guys think?"- Incinerator said in a joyful manner.

Swift then turned to look to Incinerator. "What are we supposed to think? This place is completely new to us".

Incinerator then looked up at the sky. "True".

Then silence fell until they reached the school. They all looked up and saw a peaking structure that rose to extreme heights.

"Didn't expect that"- Forsa said with a questioning look.

Swift then ran to the entrance.

"His enthusiasm is always so high"- Glacier said with a sigh.

"Unlike yours"- Forsa said while looking away.

(Tch...)

They all then walked in and saw a sign saying "New students this way".

(New students...just like that time, I am questioning on whether we are the first)- Glacier thought.

They followed the sign and came to a big hall with barely any students inside.

"Guess this was to be expected"- Forsa said.

Then the lights in the hall started to dim down and a man with spiked black hair at the front and glasses stepped on stage.

"Hello and welcome new students. I am the headmaster more commonly known as Tomb. I see a lot of people with potential here. I guess since all of you are confused, I will explain. This school is for battling; since there will be no need for studies since your knowledge was increased due to the power burst or whatever you want to call it. To be honest, there isn't a lot to say here. This school is mainly based around practical stuff and there will be barely any classroom helping. I like to keep speeches short so I wish you all good luck and will be seeing you all in a future; I am most certain"

The headmaster then stepped down and walked towards the exit.

"Hmm...There is only like 50 of us in this hall...this school..."- Forsa said while questioning.

"You won't get anything out of questioning everything, jeez"- Glacier said depressingly.

"Whatever"- Forsa said while looking away and pouting.

They then proceeded to walk out, when Glacier accidently nudged a girl who was walking past who turned quickly around with a menacing glare.

"That girl..."-Glacier said.

"You know her?"- Forsa said.

"No"

They then walked out in silence still in wonder of what just happened. Outside, they saw a little girl jump tightrope walk on one of the lines connecting each house. Forsa then jumped and grabbed the girl.

"You really shouldn't be doing something so dangero-"

Forsa stopped speaking as she saw a frightening look on the girls face, dropped her from her hands and took a step back. The little girl with long black hair then walked off into the distance.

(This place gets weirder by the second)- Glacier thought.

Forsa then clenched her fists and looked down at the ground with an angry look on her face. She then steamed off by herself back to the house.

(Wonder why she is angry)- Glacier thought.

Phoenix, Swift and Incinerator all looked at Glacier.

"What?"-Glacier said.

"You know what, go after her"- Incinerator said.

Glacier then sighed and ran in Forsa's direction.

(I wonder why she had to steam off for no reason)

Glacier then came across two people who looked suspicious. A girl with Short brown hair with green streaks and a boy with short, black spiky hair.

(Suspicious people everywhere...But, now is not the time to ask questions)

Glacier then continued to run. He came across a bunch of rubbish that was littered everywhere across the road. He then came across a piece of cloth that was from Forsa's shirt.

(This...)

He knew something was up and followed the rubbish and came across an alley where Forsa laid on the ground unconscious. But before he could even go near her, the girl he nudged in the entrance to the hall came out on the other side of the alley.

"So...you came..."-The girl said without any trace of emotion.

A mystery girl and Forsa unconscious...what is going on?

END of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Facade chapter 7, an exchange of power**

The girl gave an intense and gloomy look to Glacier. "What will you do now?"

(Gotta be careful about this; I have no clue what power or powers she possesses)

"Guess this will at least be a test for the new blade. "Wind...release". Half of Glaciers left arm then turned into a blade made of wind.

"What a fancy weapon you have there...". The girl then held out her hand and smoke from a pipe then burst out. "My name is Mist, but that won't matter in a minute since you will be dead".

Glacier then leaped and lunged at the girl with his bladed arm but smoke then appeared and covered the girl out of Glacier's sight. The girl then appeared behind Glacier and fired a ball of fire at his back and hit him. Glacier turned around while trying not to show the pain he was in.

"It seems like you didn't know. I can deconstruct smoke and vapour so the states it started with can be revived from its contents". She then fired a shot of water at the wall. "See".

(She really isn't a bright spark; telling me about how her powers work. Reminds me of that comic about swords and gods of death)

Glacier then readied his left arm and clasped it with his right arm. He then proceeded to fire a blade from his left arm like he did in training, but since his arm is in blade form at the moment; he fired his blade arm instead.

(WHAT IS THIS?)- Mist thought.

She then jumped out of the way of the blade with a hairs width. The blade then flied out of the side of the alley Glacier came from and hit a building. The blade then exploded, destroying the building. Forsa opened her eyes just when the blade exploded.

(What...did he...just do...his blade...wasn't this...powerful...during training...)- Forsa thought.

Glacier and Mist then looked back and saw another Blade arm on Glaciers left arm.

"It seems...the blade is like a cannon; it is self forming"-Glacier said.

Mist then looked in awe.

Meanwhile, with Glaciers teammates...

"What was that load noise?"- Swift exclaimed.

"Seems like something bad is happening, and Glacier and Forsa have to be in the thick of it"- Incinerator said.

They then ran in the direction of the house and came across the two people Glacier ran past on the way to the house.

"Where do you guys think you are going?"-The girl with green streaks said.

They all stopped running and stood dead in their tracks. The boy then pulled out a gun.

"Don't move, a battle has started and none of you are allowed to interrupt".

(This guy is dead serious)- Swift thought while grinning with his bottom and top set of teeth put together.

"Well, if I am going to kill you three, I must know your names...I like to keep names in my mind"

The three then said their names.

"Well, I am Rail and this girl here is called Reach"

Reach then stared at the three like she was almost looking down at them. She then pulled out a foldable lance then coated it with metal to solidify it.

"So which one of you is first?"

"Hey, that wasn't part of the plan"- Rail said.

"Well, I am itching for a fight right now"

Swift then jumped up at Reach while turning his arm into a blade. Reach then swiftly pulled the Lance in front of him deflecting the slash that seemed like it was aimed at the chest area.

(That was fast! She must have the speed power too). Swift then heard a gun being clocked. Rail was aiming at Swift but then Incinerator ran towards Rail and turned his arm into metal and punched Rail; Rail was sent flying into a garage.

"Who thought Swift was going to fight by himself?" Incinerator then turned around and couldn't see Phoenix behind him. "Where did he go at a time like this?"

With Glacier and Forsa...

"Seems like your potential wasn't predicted. Bring it!"- Mist said.

Glacier then rushed towards Mist but a sudden group of thorns then pierced Glaciers legs.

"Kehehehe...you can't have all of the fun can you..."

The girl who was walking on the power lines appears.

"Your job was to lure them, Vine"-Mist said.

"Ohhhhhhh, but after that it will be boring"

Forsa then stands up and wobbles barely conscious.

"Glacier...we need to stop these two...before we ar-"

Glacier is then interrupted by Phoenix's appearance with him dropping down and punching Mist in the blink of an eye which sends her into a wall and knocks her unconscious.

"Seems like the other two have their battle covered, but, it seems it isn't going too well over here. You two, stay back. *sigh* this is a pain, acting all hero and stuff"

The battles are underway, Glacier and Forsa injured; Phoenix jumps in to save the two. Who are these four people?

END of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Facade chapter 8, the battle continues**

Vine stood staring at Phoenix at what he had just done.

"oh~, you think your heroic act is good enough? Get real; heroes are just a fantasy, only fools jump into fights now"

Two stalks protruded from Vines back; each the width of someone's hand.

"My my, I can't contain myself, so just die quickly before I kill your friends along with you"

Phoenix stared and then sighed at Vine. "Jeez, girls at your age shouldn't be crazy psychos; it isn't good".

"Urgh, don't tell me what to do!" Vine said while firing the stalks at Phoenix. Phoenix then dodged them and ran towards Vine but the stalks came back around and grazed his hips.

"See; let it hit a few more times, just like that"

"Stop...it...". Forsa then stood up and in a rough condition at that. But also Mist started to stand up too.

"You..."-Mist said while gritting her teeth. "Just go down!". She lunged towards Forsa with fire in her hands. Forsa then jumped out of the way.

"Hey, you deal with her, I'll deal with the little girl"- Forsa said while back to back with Phoenix.

"*sigh*, okay". Phoenix then ran towards Mist -avoiding her onslaught of condensed boiling water- and landed a solid punch on her.

"Seems I was right to let him handle her. Now, how badly do you want to get beaten by me?"

Vine then pulled a face like she was insulted by that comment. "Beaten? By you? Don't make me laugh more!". Vine then fired the stalks at her. Forsa dodged just barely.

(Her speed she fires the stalks is increasing, got to get her now)

She then tried to use repel on the stalk but the other stalk then pierced her left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Forsa then limbered backwards a bit while breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, your pain brings music to my ears~"

(This bitch!) Forsa thought while gritting her teeth.

In the other battle...

(She just won't let up)-Swift thought while swinging his blade repeatedly at Reach.

Incinerator ran up to the garage and saw Rail crashed into some rubble with a few cuts on his face. Rail then got up and pointed his gun at Incinerator.

"urgh". Rail then ran towards Incinerator while firing fire shots at him. Incinerator had to use his metal armed hands to protect himself from the bullets.

"Stop hiding behind armour..."

Incinerator then put his fists together and then ran towards Rail and attempted to punch him but Rail avoided it by jumping over him.

"Too slow". Rail then shot Incinerators shoulders with electric bullets.

Incinerator then fell to the ground and was forced to kneel to keep up.

(Looks like he is having some trouble...he isn't the only one)

Swift was still trying to find an opening in Reach's defences. He kept on slashing, but no ground was covered.

(I am desperate for a opening right now)

"I...don't want to hurt you...". Swift then started slowing down in wonder of what was said.

"What? You don't want to hurt us?"

"Hurt you. There is a difference"

(What is she saying?)

"We should not be attacking you right now. Right now, all 4 of us are being controlled"

"Wait, if you are being controlled, then how come you are not under it?"

"I guess my calm nature broke through in the end. But that doesn't matter right now, your friend is on the brink of death facing Rail"

"Okay"

Then both of them jumped off the roof and headed towards where Rail and Incinerator are fighting.

(This is so weird, where did this sudden alliance come from? Can we even trust her word?)

"You can trust me. Even If I was controlled right now, I would never lie"

They then reached where Rail and Incinerator are. They then saw Rail point his gun right up against Incinerators head. Reach then threw her lance at Rail's hand where the gun is. Rail jumped out of the way; avoiding the lance.

"I see, that's how it is"- Rail said while pointing his gun at Reach.

"Seems it is impossible to reason with him while he is controlled. We have no choice; we need to find out where his control chip is located. Let's go"

They then ran towards Rail and Swift swung at him but Rail quickly brought his gun up towards the slash and deflected it. Reach then ran towards the lance, grabbed it and swung it at Rail; but he dodged it by jumping over it.

"Like I said to your friend, too slow"

(Bastard is mocking us)

Reach then unexpectedly swung at Rail's neck while his body was turned. Swift was stunned at how quick the swing was. Rail was on the ground bleeding but the bleeding stopped suddenly.

"Huh? What happened? - Rail wondered.

"Guess we found the weak point. Go to your other friends, they are in even more danger than you were. We will help your metal friend here"

Swift then ran in the direction of where he had heard the explosion earlier guessing it was where the others were fighting.

One half of the battlefield has been conquered. What awaits the battles climax?

END of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Facade chapter 9, a standoff stalemate

Mist and Phoenix's battle was well underway with Phoenix jumping out of the way of Mist's constant barrage of boiling water condensed into balls.

"*sigh* Just let up already"- Phoenix said while scratching his head.

"Are you some sort of idiot? That isn't how battles work"

"*sigh* Guess the only way to do less work is beat you as fast as I can"

Phoenix then jumped and Mist threw a condensed ball of water and Phoenix dodged it but didn't see that Mist had made another one and gets hit by it. Phoenix then comes crashing down.

"See, the only one that needs to let up is you"

Glacier then looks on as Phoenix is being barraged by Mist's condensed water balls; while he is on the ground. Then, Swift appears out of nowhere and kicks Mist away into a wall.

"I guess you fight me now, huh"

Glacier then stands up alongside Swift-while limbering from the leg punctures from the thorns-and looks on at Mist.

"You ass's..."

Mist then stands up and puts both hands together facing forward. Water and fire starts to boil up in front of her palms.

"You three...are getting on my nerves"- she said calmly.

She then forces her palms forward and a long line of boiling hot water is fired-which is splited into three-at the three of them.

(What the)- Swift thinks while barely dodging it.

The other two lines of boiling water graze Glaciers back and hits Phoenix's forehead.

"Glacier! Phoenix!"

"I am okay"-Glacier said while limbering like it didn't hurt.

They both then see Phoenix collapse to the ground.

(This bitch)- Swift thought angrily.

Swift then lunged towards her but then she filled her left palm with boiling water and pushed it into Swifts stomach while he lunged past.

"Urghhhhh"

"Another one down for the cou-"

Mist was then interrupted by one of Glaciers projectile blades flying at her. She dodged barely and Glacier then ran towards her going for a slash at her. Mist repeatedly avoided the slashing and hit Glaciers stomach with a handful of boiling water.

"Shit, it's burning up"

Swift then crawled over to Glacier and whispered into his ear. "Hit...the...nape...of...the...neck..." Swift then collapsed and Glacier and stood up.

(The back of the neck, huh...)

Glacier then ran towards Mist and continued to slash at her.

(This guy...is going slower than before)

Glacier then jumped up and over Mist and aimed for her neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mist then fell to the ground and woke up from the controlling.

"Huh? What is...going on?"

"Don't worry your okay now. You woke up from some sort of controlling"

"Oh...um...thank you"

(Totally obvious that she was being controlled before; completely different than before)

Glacier and Mist both turn around and see Forsa's and Vine's battle.

"We don't have time to interfere; we need to get your friends to the hospital"

Mist then picks up Phoenix and Glacier picks up Swift.

(It's all up to you Forsa)

Mist and Glacier then ran in the direction of the hospital leaving Forsa to fight against Vine.

"So, you want to give up now?~"

Forsa then runs towards her. "Like hell!"

Vine then slaps Forsa-with one of the stalks-into a wall. Forsa then jumps at Vine again and repels the incoming stalks one by one and punches Vine in the face. The punch knocks back Vine a few meters.

"You have done it now!"

Vine then fires 10 stalks at Forsa and each one of them grazes her. Forsa then repels the stalks and jumps to Vine.

"You. Are. Starting. To. Piss. Me. Off!"

Forsa then repels Vine in the face which sends her flying and knocks her unconscious. Forsa then sees a note on the ground. She then reads the note; it was from Glacier. The note said "target the back of the neck to stop her. They are being controlled by someone".

"Huh"

Forsa then walks up to Vine and repels the back of her neck.

"Phew, looks like that's over. Guess I have to take her to the hospital"

Forsa then picks up Vine in the princess carry.

(Huh...which way was the hospital again?)

The battle is over and recovery is off most importance. The arrival arc is over.

END of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Facade chapter 10, recovery

2 weeks after the events of the arrival...

"Jeez, why am I the only one out of the group not knocked out? now I have to do all this support work". Forsa then walked into the room Glacier was in.

"Just look at you, your injuries aren't as worse as the other threes' but you are still in the hospital, what a wuss. Trying to act all tough but then falls on the floor after you have helped everyone? limit yourself, don't do stuff like this".

Glacier then sits up straight without a moments hesitation. "understood".

"You, you, you, you, you, you didn't hear that!". Forsa then repels Glacier into one of the rooms walls. Stitch then runs in.

"Stop breaking everything!". Forsa then looks back at Stitch and scratches her head.

"Ha...ha...won't do it again". Stitch then closes the door after walking out.

"Phew".

Glacier then stands up. "Are you going to say sorry for hitting me now?".

Forsa then hits Glacier with repel again. "Like hell, you faking idiot!".

Stitch then runs in again. "HEY!".

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".

Reach goes to check on Vine...

"You are faking too, right?"

Vine then wakes up with a dreamy face. "Yes~".

"What's that face for?"

"Well, Misses Forsa is here and awake now~". Vine then jumps out of the hospital bed and runs over to Glaciers room. "Forsa!~". Forsa's legs are then grappled like a dog.

"You wouldn't hurt me now, would you?".

"If you keep holding my leg like that". Forsa then readies her hand for repel and slams it down on Vine. "Then I will!".

Stitch's assistant then walks in. "We will need you to take a test to see if you're okay, Forsa".

Vine then limbers back up and gives off an intense glare to the assistant. "Oh. This test won't hurt her now, would it? only I can hurt her and only me".

(What is this? these groups are scary...)

"It won't hurt much, it is just a blood sample".

Vine then backs off and gives off a happy smile. "I am glad~".

(She is probably the most dangerous out of them all)

Glacier then looks over to the assistant. "How are the others doing?"

"Phoenix and Swift have taken a bit of damage but will still need to remain here to see if their condition gets worse or not. Incinerator hasn't taken much damage but is still in shock of what happened. Mist and Rail are doing fine but their conditions could get worse. That is all".

"Um, who is Rail?".

Reach then walks in. "One of our comrades".

"Oh".

(Come to think of it, with this new knowledge, medicine should be an easy thing to perfect)

"Say, why do we need to have rest? don't you have expert medicine?"-Glacier questions.

"The school has a policy. New age medicine is forbidden. The headmaster thinks that natural healing is better for the body since the scars you obtain from battles could drive and motivate you in this school".

"Bit harsh but okay".

Glacier then turns back to Forsa. "What did you say earlier?".

Forsa then moves her hands and head in a shaking motion. "I. Said. Nothing!".

Reach then grabs Vine by the neck and drags her. "Time to get some rest".

"Bye, Misses Forsa~".

Glacier then gives a redeeming look to Forsa. "Seems you got a fan".

Forsa then looks down. "Sadly".

"Anyways, you can get some rest now".

"Understood". Glacier then immediately falls asleep.

"Jeez, don't make me worry, you idiot".

Forsa then walks out of the room and comes across the assistant. "Oh, give him a few hours". Glacier then walks out of the hospital with a massive smile on her face.

(Out of the groups, she is definitely the most difficult to read)-The assistant thinks.

Forsa then walks over to the school and sees an event going on. "Huh? what's going on here?". Forsa then pushes through the crowd and sees a fight between two males. The crowd is cheering things like "GO!" and "KICK HIS ASS!".

(Such a barbaric thing to do; cheering on fights)

The male on the left then uses a lightning power with his fist and throws the other person into some bins. (What the?)

The crowd then disperses and leaves the fight. (That was quick...guess this is what the new dimension is capable of)

Reach then walks over to Forsa. "When did you get here?".

"I was in-front of you this whole time".

"Really..."

Reach then stares intensely at Forsa. "hmm...".

"HEY, what are you doing? stop ogling me!".

"Understood, understood. Don't worry you will mature"

"What did you say?!"

Reach then sighs. "Overprotective little girls...".

"Urgh!".

Forsa then steams off back to the house. "She is too easy to fool". Reach then giggles lightly.

(I wonder if she will ever show her true-self one time, guess we will have to wait)

Forsa then makes it back to the house. "Jeez, who does she think she is? saying all that stuff. Guess it can't be helped". Forsa then walks in and sees something on the dining table.

"Huh? what's this?". It was a picture showing Glacier, Swift, Phoenix and Incinerator inside a bar and drinking.

(Ehhhhhhh?! drinking?!)

Forsa then notices that it is normal drinks.

(Oh, water and lemonade. Guess this picture was taken before their powers were released. But who is holding the camera? weird...guess it was just a normal person they asked to hold it for them)

Forsa then puts the photo down and grabs a drink of water from the fridge. She drinks a quarter and puts the bottle down on the table. "Guess there is still some things I don't know about them". Forsa then walks upstairs and lays on her bed.

(Guess I wait for them, huh...)

END of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Facade chapter 11, a shocking past

Vine had just been dumped in her hospital room by Reach.

"Hey look there's a fight going on, let me just go there. Such a dirty thing to do".

(I guess this is my opportunity to learn more about this yeti man)

Vine then jumps up and sneaks suspiciously out of her hospital room door.

(It's this room, right?)

Vine then walks into the room and sees Glacier laying down asleep.

"Hey, I can tell you're awake". Glacier then turns over and sees Vine. "How did you know?". Vine then blankly stares at him. "No one goes to sleep that fast; especially after getting their ass beaten".

"so..."

"hm?"

"Do you have any memories of before you were controlled?"

"Yeah..."

"One of those pasts huh..."

Vine then looks back at Glacier wondering. "What do you mean?"

"A sad past"

"A sad past? why would I have one of those?"

"You stretched out your answer suggesting you don't want to share"

"No,no, no and no. It is not that. I just don't want to go into extreme detail"

Glacier then gives a questioning look to Vine. "Huhhhhh"

"Fine, I'll share"

5 years ago...

A girl just moved with her mother into a town; the town wasn't very populated and wasn't the greatest of places.

"Mama. Is there anywhere for me to go?"

"Look, there is kids over there to play with"

The girl turned around and saw 3 kids; 2 girls and a boy.

"But, they look way older than me"

"Age doesn't matter, I believe you can earn their trust"

"Thanks Mama". The girl then runs over to the kids. She had a huge gleam on her face and stood up straight.

"Don't you think it's a bet weird for you to try and make friends out of us? I mean, we are way older than you"-said the girl with black hair.

"Uh huh, it doesn't matter about age"

All 3 of the kids looked at each other. (This girl is crazy).

"um, I am 5"

A girl with brown hair works forward. "10".

"I knew you 3 were older but I didn't know that you were that much older"

"Well, surprises happen". The girl with brown hair then pulled a big smile.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to play with you. We need something to call you though. How about Vine? you look like you're from the jungle"-The boy said.

"Oh, that works"

(I thought she would take it as an insult; guess she is too cheerful for that)

The kids then played throughout the rest of the day. After the day was over, The little girl ran home.

"Mama! Mama!"

The girl looked around and then walked down to the basement where she saw massive amounts of blood everywhere and a person being tortured.

"Ma-ma?"

Her mother stood there with a shocked look as she turned to look at her daughter.

"This is something...I now have to drag you into"

Her mother then walked towards her very slowly.

"Ma-ma?"- The girl repeated over and over as she kept on backing up until she reached the wall. Her mother then slowly kneeled down and taped on her on the head.

"Sorry to scare you but I need to keep this habit a secret and the only way to do that is for you to assist me"

"If...it helps you...mama...I will do it"

After that day, the girl helped her mother with tortures and still maintained a normal standing among her older friends. When performing the tortures, her mentality changed and she started to enjoy it; this was 2 years after she found out. The girl then ran downstairs and packed her bag for school. She ran outside with a massive leap and saw her 3 older friends going to the same way.

"HEY!"

She ran over to the three.

"Glad to see you could get here on time"- The girl with brown hair said with a smile.

"Yeah".

All 4 of them then proceeded to have their day at school. Having lunch, doing lessons and the other stuff.

At the end of the day...

"I gotta get home quickly, my mother will kill me if I am late"

"Take care then"-They all said.

"I think something is going on"-The boy said.

"Not the only one"-The black haired girl said.

(Gonna be late, gonna be late)- The girl kept repeating in her head. She reached the gate of her house and noticed the door was open and a window was smashed.

(Wha-wha-what?!) She then ran into the house and saw her mother on the ground and a man standing above her.

"It doesn't work one way you know"

The man then pulls out a gun and shoots her hands and then aims at her head and pulls the trigger.

"Mo...ther?" The girl kept repeating while shivering.

"I see...potential".

Present day...

"That is all I remember"

(Crap, my objective of finding out about him has failed; I even ended telling him mine!)

"Hmmmm, interesting"

Glacier then fell back asleep instantly.

(AGAIN?!)

Vine then sighed and walked back to her room but saw Reach going to her room.

"Why are you out? you need some rest"

"Do I look like I need rest?"

"You never change"

They both then smiled and laughed as Glacier thinks.

(I seriously need sleep now)

A past revealed and new side to a new character.

END of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Facade chapter 12, enforcing

(Guess I am in full health now)

Glacier then jumps out of his hospital bed and wanders over to a vending machine.

(high-tech vending machines but not high-tech medicine; them bastards)

He then buys a drink of pineapple juice. Reach and Vine then walk over to Glacier.

"Oi, get back in bed yeti man"

Glacier then turns to look at them but then turns back to his drink. "I am in good health so no"

"Oi!". Vine then jumps for him but Reach then grabs her before she gets to him. "Calm down"

"So, why do you two want to see me?"

"Oh, we wasn't coming to see you, we were just here to see Rail"

Glacier then turns to his drink. "Ok, I'll come with you. I have nothing else to do"

The three then walk to Rail's room while Glacier is drinking pineapple juice. Reach grabs the door handle and opens the door. When they get in, they see Rail polishing his gun.

"Um, shouldn't you be getting rest?"

Rail then looks at Reach with an odd face.

"Rest? can't you see I am doing fine?"

(That's true)

"Yeah..."

Reach and Vine then sneak out of the room. Glacier then looks up and sees only Rail.

"Huh? where did the other two go?"

"I guess they had stuff to do"

(Yeah right. They just want me to stay here to keep an eye on him)

"Oh yeah. Why do you have a gun?"

"I am just used to it"

"..."

"When I was younger, I used to take alot of things seriously like roleplaying and stuff like that. I mostly was into roleplaying as a policeman"

"And how the hell does that link to present day?"

"I take work seriously even today"

(From the sounds of things, he hasn't changed)

"I still even go to target practise to further my skills"

(I see what them two did now. They left me in here so I could get a background story. Who do they think I am? a protaganist?)

"That sounds good...". Glacier slowly walks out of the room. "I gotta go get some rest now...". Glacier then slams the door and runs back to his room.

Reach and Vine then peek through the door.

"He left his juice here. Go give it to him"

Vine then grabs the juice. "Damn yeti man". Vine then runs to Glaciers room.

"She sure can run huh". Reach then smiles at Rail.

"GET BACK HERE YETI MAN!".

"Why?"

"You forgot your ju-". Before Vine could say juice she looked behind her and saw a trail of pineapple juice along the floor. "Oh...Nevermind".

"..."

Glacier then ran into his room.

(God damn it, I really need to squeeze information out of him; I need to see if he is worthy of protecting Miss Forsa)

"Well, that can wait for another day". Vine then walks back to the room where Reach and Rail are.

Meanwhile with Forsa...

"So bored". Forsa continues bringing both of her feet down and back up again while laying down."What is there to do?". She gets up and walks down the stairs from her room. When she gets down the stairs, she sees Mist sitting down on the sofa. Forsa just stares blankly at her. "What are you doing here?".

"What am I doing here? um, checking up on you?"

(This bitch...)

"I am not that young!"

"Wow, watch it. I was told to watch you by Stitch; I'm just following what he says right now".

Forsa then sighs and sits down on the sofa aswell.

"You want something?"

Forsa then puts on a thinking face and decides. "Chocolate chip cookies"

"HAHAHA, you really are a kid". Mist then runs to the kitchen.

"OI!". Forsa then ran after her.

"Hey hey, I was kidding"

"Don't joke about it"

Mist then grabs a cookie out of a tin near the fridge.

"Yay"

Mist then gives the cookie to Forsa and sees Forsa pull a smile.

(She's strange; a few moments ago she was after me. Now look at her)

They both then sat down and watched a film; they fell asleep halfway through.

Inside Forsas' mind, a voice could be heard.

(So, when will you be honest in front of people?)

"what are you talking about?"

(Oh, you should know who I am by now)

"My mirror..."

(See, wasn't so hard was it?)

A mirror reflection of Forsa was refelected in her mind.

(So, when is it?)

"Why are you even talking to me?"

(Why do you think? it gets boring here you know)

"Well, I don't need you here and since this is my head, I decide what should be here"

Forsa then blanks her mind and imagines nothing.

Another strange appearance? what is going on here?

END of chapter 12.


End file.
